my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Comfy Couch
The Big Comfy Couch is a Canadian comedy children's television series about Loonette and her doll Molly who solve everyday problems on their Big Comfy Couch. It aired from March 2, 1992 until December 29, 2006. It was produced by Cheryl Wagner and Robert Mills, directed by Wayne Moss, Robert Mills and Steve Wright. It premiered on March 2, 1992 in Canada and on January 9, 1995 in the United States on public television stations across the country. The program was broadcast on Treehouse TV from 1997 to 2006, and reran episodes from 2007 to 2011, as seen in its list of programs. Summary Loonette the clown and her doll Molly live on a giant couch and have adventures together. Loonette would typically do the clock rug stretch and sometimes visit Ms. Loonette's Dance Academy. Then, Loonette and Molly would visit Granny Garbonzo and her cat Snickelfritz. Major Bedhead would then stop by and give packages and postcards from Auntie Macassar or Uncle Chester. In the final season of the show, Loonette and Molly would go to Clown Town to places such as Major Bedhead's Thai Chi Dojo, Granny Garbonzo's Cooking School, and/or Clowndergarten. Each episode would end with either Loonette playing The Alphabet Game or Molly going to Doll School, then Loonette reads a story, followed by a fast cleanup routine called the ten second tidy, and finally take a nap. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057902 (Heard once in "Traveling Papers" and "Clothes Make the Clown" and four times in a faster pace in "Horsing Around.") *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057903 (Heard once in "Stuck in the Muck.") *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057904 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 (Heard once in "123 Count with Me.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 (Heard once in "Clothes Make the Clown.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 (Heard once in "Picky Eaters.") *Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 (Heard once in "123 Count with Me.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Earth to Loonette" and "Forty Winks.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Forty Winks" and often in "Don't Tell.") *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Wticks CRT036801 (Heard once in "Spare Some Change", "Traveling Papers" and "Clothes Make the Clown.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (2nd trumpet heard once in "Where Do Clowns Come From?.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 (Heard once in "Feast of Fools.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard mainly in Foley Family segments.) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011002 (Heard once in Foley Family Segments and "Traveling Papers.") *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (Heard once in "Earth to Loonette", "Horsing Around" and "Clothes Make the Clown.") *Hollywoodedge, Little Nasty Devili CRT023403 (Heard once in "Earth to Loonette" and "Clothes Make the Clown.") *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *Hollywoodedge, Lion Or Tiger Growl CRT012801 (Heard once in "Feast of Fools.") *Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040401 (Heard once in "Picky Eaters.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard once in "Where Do Clowns Come From?.") *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard once in "Forty Winks.") *Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid ShakesC CRT014402 (Heard once in "Forty Winks.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Picky Eaters.") *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 (Heard once in "Don't Tell.") *Hollywoodedge, Stretch Whiz Bonkie CRT017901 (Heard three times in "Forty Winks" and heard once in "Spare Some Change.") *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in "Don't Tell", 1st and 2nd boings heard in "Are You Ready for School?" and 4th boing heard in a normal pitch and in a higher pitch in "Earth to Loonette".) *Hollywoodedge, Various Duck Quacks CRT011301 (Heard once in "Spare Some Change.") *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard twice in "123 Count with Me.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - ANTIQUE: AHOOGA (Heard in variety Foley Family segments.) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard in the seasons 1-2 intro in some Treehouse airings of season 1 of The Big Comfy Couch, the seasons 3-5 intro, the seasons 3-5 intro in the 1995 Time-Life Video VHS prints of some seasons 1 episodes and the season 2 episode "I Feel Good", and the season 6 intro in some PBS Kids airings of seasons 1 and 3-5 of The Big Comfy Couch) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, LONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Clothes Make the Clown.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard in the seasons 3-5 intro, "Clownus Interrupts/Wait Your Turn", the season 6 intro in some PBS Kids airings of seasons 1 and 3-5 and the seasons 1-2 intro in Treehouse airings of season 1) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN, HIGH PITCHED *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (Heard once in "Clothes Make the Clown.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - TIMPANI, SHORT, PERCUSSION, DRUMS (Heard once in "Clothes Make the Clown.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING *Sound Ideas, SPACE, WHOOSH - FAST WHOOSH BY, SCI FI 09 (Heard once in "Don't Tell!") Image Gallery The Big Comfy Couch/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:PBS Kids Shows Category:1990s TV SHOWS Category:2000s TV SHOWS Category:1992 TV Shows Category:1992 Made Category:1992 Started Category:2006 Ended Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:TV Shows Shot in Widescreen Category:Shows That Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Use Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Category:Shows That Use Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use FNATL Sound Effects Category:Shows That Don't Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension)